Easter Egg Hunt
by Kimiko-on-fire
Summary: It’s the family favorite holiday known as Easter and Raimundo wants to tell Kimiko his feelings of her. So he sends her on an Easter Egg Hunt telling the story of their love.


_**Easter Egg Hunt**_

One Sunday morning Kimiko woke to sunshine rays playing on her face. She sat up and yawned stretching her arms over her head. She picked up her robes that were in the corner of her room. Then as she stood up she noticed that something was falling out of her robe skirt.

Kimiko looked down and saw a silver plastic egg lying on the hard wood floor. She bent down to pick it up and split the two halves open. A small slip of paper started to float out of the egg and Kimiko caught it in her hand before it touched the ground. The paper looked like a picture cut out of a magazine. She turned it over and in pink letters were the words "Love Story". Kimiko wrinkled her nose as she tried to figure out the meaning of the egg. She flipped the paper over many times then deciding to give it up she tossed it aside.

Still in her pajama's Kimiko went out into the hall to see if she could find one of the boys. She knew one of them had to have put the egg in her room. She heard the boys' voices outside and head-ed down the hall. As she walked she past a hall table and something purple caught her eye. Kimiko turned around and found a dark purple plastic egg on the table. She picked it up and carefully cracked it open not knowing what it would be.

Inside the egg were two small charms. One of the charms was a Chinese character of the word fire. The other was a Chinese character of the word wind. Kimiko tried to put her thoughts together as she thought of the magazine clipping and the elements of Raimundo and her. Did this mean someone was writing a love story for them? Pushing it out of mind Kimiko decided to get some breakfast. She pocketed the charms and leaving the egg on the table headed down the hall.

In the kitchen Kimiko went to the pantry and pulled out her favorite box of cereal. It was Fruity Pebbles and Kimiko always had her dad send them to her from Japan. She opened one of the cabinets and pulled down a Chinese patterned bowl. She opened the box and started to pour the cereal, and when the bowl was halfway filled a pale yellow plastic egg fell out. Kimiko sighed and pulled the egg out of her bowl. She cracked it open and in the hollow bottom was a pair of panda bear "best friends" key chains.

'Best friends?' Kimiko thought. That's what Raimundo and she were, best friend's. Kimiko knew for sure now that this was about Raimundo, but she couldn't figure out why. She stared at the key chains for a moment longer. Then trying to forget about it she put the key chains in her sweats pocket and walked out of the kitchen. She heading toward the courtyard deciding it was time to talk to the boys.

By the time Kimiko found the fourth egg she realized what was going on, she was on a scave-nger hunt. She had found the pink egg lying under the water fountain. Bending down to pick it up she sat on the ledge of the fountain. Kimiko cracked open the egg and inside were three Hershey's hug candies. Kimiko smelt the inside of the egg and smiled. Oh, how she loved Raimundo's hugs. To her they were just like chocolate. She unwrapped a hug and tossed it in her mouth and sighed. Then placing the egg in her pocket and excitedly went off to find the next one.

The next egg was found in the hollow of an fallen log. The dark red egg held three Hershey's kiss candies. Kimiko thought for a moment. Hugs, kisses, she wondered what that could mean. So she excitedly put the egg in her pocket and ran to find the next one. It took her a while to find it but she finally caught sight of the golden egg under her favorite cherry blossom tree. Kimiko quickly picked up the egg and split it open. She expectantly anticipated what she was going to find.

Inside the egg was a slip of folded golden paper. Kimiko unfolded the paper and in elegant writing it said "Final chapter: Turn around". 'Turn around?' Kimiko thought. She felt a presence behind her just then and she closed the final egg. Then she turned around and much to her surprise she found Raimundo standing behind her. Before Kimiko could say anything Raimundo pulled her close to him and gave her an Easter kiss.

"Happy Easter, Kimiko."


End file.
